


History

by mcjohnnalds



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Nakamoto Yuta-centric, Post-Break Up, Rated T for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcjohnnalds/pseuds/mcjohnnalds
Summary: Yuta didn’t realize good ones exist in the world until he lost one.Or alternatively, Yuta spots a familiar face at the party and got him feeling the nostalgia.(Inspired by Rich Brian's song,History)





	History

**Author's Note:**

> I was showering and this song came on my random playlist and boom! I hope you enjoyed my word vomit lol
> 
> Give the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6DrNC-xQcGs) a listen as well!

 

* * *

 

“Glad you made it, you busy person!” Yuta instantly smiled once the owner of the ridiculously huge mansion pulled him for a bro hug after stumbling at the last flight of stairs. Funny how the smaller was able to spot him so quickly in the sea of people currently flooding his so-called humble abode.

“I haven’t seen you for months! Where have you been?”

“I’ve been busy,” Yuta answers, not really wanting to give Taeil his real reason. He smiles as he watches Taeil pour the Gentleman Jack into a red plastic cup. Taeil’s unique way of serving drinks in his parties amazes him, he still accepts the cup though. Who can resist free Jack, right?

“Now that the life of the party is back.” The older announced, making most of his guests pay attention to them. Yuta spotted a few familiar faces in the crowd, already raising their cups as if to welcome him back.

“A toast for final year!”

 

The crowd cheered and the music continued, and everyone was back to their own little groups. Taeil downed his drink and watched Yuta finish his before pouring another round for the both of them.

 

“But seriously. You good?” Taeil whispered, his voiced laced with worry.

“I’ve been better,” Yuta replied with a weak smile on his face. Taeil didn’t push anything other than their second round of drinks and Yuta was grateful for it.

“Go and mingle around. Everybody misses you.” Taeil pats him on his back before disappearing into the crowd of people, host duties as he calls it. Yuta smiles as he leans against the railing of the grand staircase, scanning the crowd in search for the familiar faces from earlier.

It didn’t take long for Yuta to spot the tall boy from Hong Kong, his favorite sophomore, by the black antique vase that Yuta is afraid would be knocked off its pedestal soon. The tall boy seemed to notice Yuta’s eyes on him and waved excitedly, almost knocking said vase. Yuta lets out a breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding when he sees Lucas cradling the vase, saving it from its and his impending doom. Lucas has always been that chaotic, but he’s loveable. So he gets away with most of the mess he makes.

 

 

 

 

It hadn’t been 10 minutes into catching up with Lucas, Jaehyun, and Ten when someone in the crowd across from where he was standing catches his attention. Someone who stood out to Yuta the most out of all of these people. One look at the said person and Yuta was sent into nostalgia.

 

The beautiful doe eyes that caught his attention just now, the same pair of eyes that caught his attention the first time they met. Or rather, the angry pair of beautiful doe eyes that were (not) literally burning holes at the back of Yuta’s skull in calculus class. The same eyes that show the owner’s emotions better than the person himself. Yuta loves the way the pair of eyes would sparkle whenever the person is excited, the way his eyes would crinkle and turn into crescents when he’s laughing, or the way his eyes would glisten with tears whenever they binge on Disney. Yuta wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he absolutely loves the way the other’s pupils dilate every time they kiss.

 

Yuta took notice of the get-up the younger was wearing. He knows that turtlenecks look _really_ good on the other, but not  _this_ good. Regardless, Yuta still prefers seeing the younger in his clothes. No, he doesn’t drown in Yuta’s clothes, Yuta is actually smaller than he is. But he makes it work with Yuta's fitted t-shirts. Yuta remembers the thrill of waking up next to Dongyoung in his wrinkled tee, face heavy with sleep and hair pointing out in different directions is incomparable. The normally uptight, preppy, always in clean ironed clothes Doyoung, turns into the whiny, cuddly, and always hungry Dongyoung in private.

 

He was one of the very few who was privileged to see that, yet he took it for granted.

 

 

 

Yuta wonders what could have been if he hadn’t been an asshole.

 

He wonders what could happen if he kissed Doyoung right now, under their current circumstances.

 

 

 

 

Unknowingly his legs brought him to Doyoung, towering over as the younger remained seated on the sofa.

 

“What do you want?” Doyoung challenged him after downing his whiskey, discreetly flinching at the strong aftertaste. Doyoung doesn’t drink beer nor liquor, he’s a wine person. Maybe that whiskey was liquid bravery for him. Maybe Yuta still has an effect on Doyoung.

 

Maybe, just maybe.

 

Yuta was about to reply before a tall figure came to Doyoung’s side, an arm circling Doyoung’s waist as if to tell Yuta to back off. Yuta couldn’t help but raise his eyebrows together with both his hands up, mocking surrender. It seemed that the two didn’t know that he knew that Johnny is secretly seeing Taeyong. But Yuta decides to entertain them.

“Didn’t know you like good boys now, Dongyoung,” Yuta smirked as he noticed that Doyoung tensed up at the slip of his tongue. So he still does have an effect Doyoung. That made him feel better for some reasons.

“What’s Doyoung’s shoe size?” He asked, startling both Doyoung and Johnny. He chuckles at the lack of response. Doyoung should have hired a better fake boyfriend and better friends.

“You’re drunk, Nakamoto. Go home.”

Yuta winces at the name, yet he couldn't take his eyes off him. And he didn’t miss the soft look on the younger’s eyes as he eyed him from head to toe.

 

Was that worry in his eyes?

 

But Doyoung would know that Yuta is still very much sober.

 

 

“I was going to bounce anyways. Nice to see you again, Dongyoung.”

The younger threw him a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. Yuta is amazed at Doyoung’s self-control. If he had been in Doyoung’s shoes, he would have thrown a punch the moment he sees himself. Especially after being the terrible asshole as he was to Doyoung. 

 

Yuta cleared his throat before turning around completely, heading his way out of the party. He took several steps before looking back, only to see Doyoung curled up into Johnny's hold, but completely missing the fact that the younger was crying.

 

 

 

Yuta only wishes that he could feel Doyoung curl up to him like they used to. Or maybe kiss one last time. He wishes that he had someone to say “I’m home” to like he used to.

 

 

Doyoung was his home, but not anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of the fic and leave a kudo too if you liked it!  
> Have a good day/night and remember to stay hydrated!♥


End file.
